a. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hydraulic body mounts, including methods and systems including hydraulic body mounts.
b. Background Art
This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
A vehicle body may experience vibration and/or sharp impacts (e.g., shocks), during operation. A body mount, such as a hydraulic body mount, may be placed between the vehicle body and another component, such as the vehicle frame. The hydraulic body mount may be configured to dissipate and/or minimize vibration and/or shocks transmitted to the vehicle body. The hydraulic body mount may include a compartment to receive a liquid and/or flexible components to interact with the liquid to dissipate and/or minimize vibration and/or shocks received by the hydraulic body mount from the vehicle frame.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.